Bravura
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander helps Spike to face his fear.


Title: Bravura  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander helps Spike to face his fear.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #428 from tamingthemuse- Bravura

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"No way," Xander said with a laugh.

"What the hell do you mean 'no way'?" Spike said glaring at Xander.

Xander had to stifle his laugh. "I'm sorry, baby, but I don't believe you ever wrote poems. Even as a human!"

"Listen here, whelp! As much as it pains me to say I wasn't always this cool! You'd have thought I was a watcher the way I looked."

Xander sobered up. "You're not lying."

"Of course I'm not, you nit. Why would I lie about something like that?" Spike snarled. He was pissed, he opened up to Xander and he just laughed in his face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Xander rushed to Spike's side when he realized he'd hurt Spike's feeling. They were still a new couple and it was still weird for Xander that Spike had those. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. I never thought of you as anything except this amazingly hot, funny, scary vampire."

Spike perked up. "Scary? Really? You're not just saying that are you?"

Xander shook his head that Spike completely missed the hot part. "Of course you're scary. You scared the crap out of Buffy and that isn't easy to do, you know!"

Spike was now grinning. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about that. Just don't tell her I told you or she'll kick my ass!" Xander said worriedly. Changing conversation. "You should read one of your poems at one of those poetry readings. They have them at the Expresso Pump once a week."

"Not bloody likely!" Spike said with a snort.

Xander frowned. "Why not?"

"Because they were bloody awful," Spike replied. "The only reason I even mentioned it was because I thought you'd be interested in knowing."

"And I am. But I think it would be awesome if you shared. Willow's dragged me to them before and everyone is very supportive of everyone's creativity," Xander kept pushing.

Spike became defensive. "What part of 'no' aren't you understanding, pet?"

Xander wrapped his arms around Spike. Spike didn't talk about things if they weren't important to him. There was a reason he'd brought up his poems. "The part where I think you really want to share them."

Spike snorted. "Not likely. They were horrible."

"They may have been horrible back when you were human, but they may be amazing now," Xander replied. "And I think the reason you told me about them was to get you to share them."

"I haven't looked at them since I was turned. They could be worse than they were back then," Spike said insecure.

Xander pressed his hand against Spike's cheek. "I will support you with whatever you want to do, blondie."

Spike smiled and kissed Xander before wandering off to think.

The next Thursday found Spike and Xander at the Expresso Pump. The night before Spike told Xander that he wanted to read one of his poems at the 'bloody stupid poem reading'. So here they were Xander at a table and Spike on stage.

If Spike could have he'd have had a drink in his hand. A spotlight was on him. He had the mic in his left hand while he had his right hand draped over the mic stand. The audience was silent. He made sure to look at the crowd, specifically at Xander. With all the courage Spike could muster up he began.

"My soul is wrapped in harsh repose,  
>midnight descends in raven-colored clothes,<br>but soft...behold!  
>A sunlight beam<br>cutting a swath of glimmering gleam.  
>My heart expands,<br>'tis grown a bulge in it,  
>inspired by your beauty...<br>effulgent."

Xander has never seen such a bravura performance. Spike had such passion for a poem he hadn't read in over a century. Whoever William had written it for all those years ago obviously meant a lot to him. Xander was so wrapped in Spike words he barely heard the applauding. He shook himself and stood up meeting Spike at the stage. "You were amazing!" Xander shouted over the crowd.

Spike jumped down with ease. He had a huge grin on his face. "That was bloody fantastic! They're going completely bonkers for me!"

"Of course they are! Your poem was great!" Xander wrapped his arms around Spike's waist and gave him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you, Spike."

"Thanks, luv," Spike said as he buried his face into Xander's neck. He couldn't believe people actually like his poems. He felt amazing and it was all that's to Xander. "I couldn't have done this without, Xan."

Xander kissed Spike. "You just needed a little nudge. You want to stick around or do you want to get out of here and go play pool?"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Spike said and gripped Xander's hand. He did what he came for there was no reason to stay. The audience stopped paying attention to them and was now waiting for the next person to share their poetry.

When they were out on the street Spike dragged Xander against him. "Seriously, Xan, thank you."

"You're welcome, Spike. I'll do whatever I can to help you. The biggest or the smallest thing, I'm there," Xander said honestly.

Spike smiled he hadn't had anyone at his side like this since his mother. He'd forgotten what it felt like. It felt like… home.

The End


End file.
